


Messy code 雜亂無章

by ASSD



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在解決完V-Day後回到總部的一行人，發現有許多的驚喜和拜訪在等著他們。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy code 雜亂無章

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名，多處私設注意。

起落架穩穩滑入金士曼總部的軌道，伊格西呆楞地看著梅林每一個熟練動作，說老實話，直至此刻才有回到現實的感覺。

蘿西的拳（理由是見色忘友）、提兒蒂公主絕妙的吻、苦戰後的勝利、V日的緊迫性、亞瑟的背叛，還有……哈利……與他的爭執。

「伊格西？」蘿西站在敞開的艙門前，回頭催促，「還有很多事要處理。」

緩緩起身，看了眼仍在檢查機上設備的梅林，倏然將因緊握而失去最佳賞味溫度的黑啤一飲而盡。

令人意外，金士曼總部一往如昔。有別於原本想像中的一團混亂，金士曼仍井井有條持續運作著，看似沒有任何損失，縱使王已叛離。

「多虧帕西弗。」蘿西唸著，急匆匆地走在前頭，「我剛聯繫過，他僅晚你一點回總部，但也幸好有他。」

「是啊，幸好有他。」機械性的回覆顯得有點心不在焉：「還有哈利。」

見前方身影倏然停下，伊格西趕緊補上幾句提升士氣的話語：「呃……不用安慰我，我知道……咦？」

遠遠地，又一臺飛機駛入金士曼的停機棚，剛停穩，身著淺灰西裝的男人抱著幾份厚重文件急衝而下。

「那是IMF的首席參謀。」身後傳來梅林冷靜而自制的補充：「相信從之前的訓練中，你們應該已經了解。」

「威廉‧布蘭特。」蘿西瞇起眼思考著，「大老遠飛來其必有因。」

「有鑑於我們剛惹出一堆麻煩事，我倒不覺得意外。」梅林舉起手吸引對方目光，而那看似慌忙的男子，見到梅林毫無防備地露出放鬆的笑容。

待男人接近，伊格西才發現那是張極為疲憊的臉，合身西裝上有不少皺褶，麥色的頭髮也有些微雜亂，看來剛度過一段不怎麼平靜的飛程。

「感謝老天，梅林你在。」露出靦腆笑容，眨著湛藍的眼，布蘭特先生原本繃緊的肩稍微卸下，伴隨著深深嘆息。

「我印象中今天不是單位分享日，布蘭特先生？」金士曼的魔法師問著，在首席參謀眼神掃過身邊兩位時介紹：「蘭斯洛特、蓋瑞‧安文，我們的新進騎士以及……候補。」

「的確不是，即便如此仍帶了些文件過來，你知道，之後的文書活有得受了。」布蘭特苦笑，「你們好，蘭斯洛特女士和安文先生，我想你們已經知道我是誰了。」

「是的，我們知道。」蘿西點頭回答：「但不知IMF的首席參謀這次前來為何如此匆促而不及報備？」

「有重要的消息必須與亞瑟商量，」嚴肅地皺起眉，放低音量：「關於范倫坦的試驗結果，我們發現……。」

「關於這點，還是到會議室談吧。」梅林打斷布蘭特原本想繼續下去的話題。

「這是個漫長的故事，我想現場每一位都需要杯熱茶提提神。」

※※※

殊不知會議室門一開，不只熱騰騰的茶等著，連午後茶點也布置完畢，但美中不足的便是兩位突兀的外人霸佔房間一角，而其中揣著笑的那位更是以極度無禮的目光反覆打量金士曼的候補騎士。

蓋瑞‧伊格西‧安文可以發誓，身後的IMF首席參謀偷咕噥句不雅粗話，另外還可以再賭一旁的梅林也翻了個白眼。當然伊格西差點跟著罵了，畢竟好不容易可以拖著滿身疲憊回到熟悉空間，卻發現無法擁有一點的私人喘息，多令人感到沮喪。

皺著眉，盯著除了帕西弗以外的人，硬是忍下詢問的衝動，在腦海中思搜索相關的資訊後，對於前來拜訪的貴客目的心中略有些底。

坐在自己專屬位上的帕西弗，一派優閒地點頭示意，接到訊息的梅林雙手一攤向前開啟投影幕，蘿西則像突然領悟似的坐到自己的騎士座位上，而原本落在後頭的布蘭特，竟也上前坐到打從開始就沒抬起頭的削瘦蒼白青年邊，還低聲狀似問候對方幾句。

有些尷尬，坐在蘿西正對面的男人，仍是如隼般眼神死咬著伊格西，除好奇外透漏更多是詭異的笑意。

三位金士曼成員、兩位軍情六處相關人士，以及一位迢迢前來的IMF參謀，立於門邊的伊格西無法不意識到，這些人空出哈利座位的用意。

但最終他帶上門，不領情地拉開最近的椅子。

梅林挑眉，卻由著他去。

「這是我們新任的蘭斯洛特，而那位……」

「想必就是加拉哈德忠心耿耿的墨德雷德。」

「邁克羅夫特‧福爾摩斯，一介無足輕重的公務員。」打斷梅林，緊盯伊格西不放的男人咧嘴笑著，顯然心情頗好，「這位是Q，MI6的軍需官。」

伊格西瞥了眼帕西弗和蘿西，只見蘭斯洛特女士悄悄地將面前的小茶點推給隔壁騎士，一點想表達的意思都沒有，反倒是軍需官旁的參謀開口問道。

「所以，亞瑟呢？」有些困惑地眨著深藍色的眼，看向空著的主位。

「如果是想向亞瑟告別，很不幸地，方才帕西弗與在下已將其身後事處理妥當，布蘭特先生您遲了一步，真是遺憾。」啜了口高級瓷杯中的熱茶，邁克羅夫特一副稀鬆平常，「不過容在下向您傳遞首相不久前提出的訊息，無論如何MI6與IMF持續合作的決心不會改變。」

「十分高興得知貴方首相安然無恙，能與MI6維持合作關係是最好的結果。」參謀嘴角不自主抽了下，伊格西能感覺得出男人不怎麼情願。

「另，在下聽說了，安文先生。」忽略對方表面上的回答，號稱無足輕重的公務員先生轉向長桌另一端的青年，「您未通過金士曼嚴格的最終測驗。」

「倘若不嫌棄MI6沒有貴單位精緻浪漫的配備，」目光掃過身邊的軍需官，而後向梅林點頭致意，「歡迎加入。」

五道各懷心思的注目下（MI6的軍需官縱使被點到名卻仍埋首於個人攜帶的平板世界），伊格西突感到無比壓力，比起單一面對亞瑟時的善惡二分，現在，他的去留完全無法用追隨哈利這簡單又天真的理由帶過。

但出乎意料地，伸出救援之手的是習慣保持沉默的帕西弗，推了推歪斜的眼鏡，嗤笑：「看來閣下對最終測驗之內容仍耿耿於懷。」

「您也沒通過？」

直覺性脫口而出，秒接到梅林與蘿西憤怒的瞪視，年輕的候補騎士簡直想咬掉自己多事的舌頭，以作為浪費救援的賠罪。

「確實如此，」沒被冒犯的慍怒，反倒露出被逗樂的神情，公務員先生向恨不得掐死自己的伊格西笑道：「我親手解決了牠。」

「現在不是感時傷秋的時候，」梅林輕咳幾聲：「外頭還有得忙，兩位閣下到此的目的就開宗明義地說了吧。」

「M正陷於冗長的會議，所以請託在下前來，畢竟忙碌期已過，」邁可羅夫特偏過頭露出右頸上的粉色淡疤，「舍弟是極為明確的目標，也因此我方有先一步進行防範。」

「Q製造出移除晶片的儀器，」第二次被點到名仍沒有回應，脫離政府官員的注視後，伊格西才察覺到軍需官蒼白的耳中藏一枚隱密的通訊器，似乎與某人持續通話：「不過只可以將損害減到最低。」

「因為貴單位無法確保真心與假意。」帕西弗接續道：「至最終，仍以自守為主無法反攻。」

「確實如此，我方先將M的職位暫轉私下，但佈的餌並無太大的作用，」邁可羅夫特頷首，轉而問向另一旁的參謀：「IMF也是遇到相似的情況？」

「更糟，」布蘭特攤手，「局長被范倫坦抓走後，又再度面臨被解散的問題。」

「在下相信我國首相十分樂意提供協助。」

「萬分感謝。」僵硬地笑著，IMF的首席參謀將目光拉回正整理記錄的梅林，「一開始我們將阻止范倫坦視為目標對象，直到新任CIA局長向我們詢問金士曼，才較放下心來，貴單位的自由度比我們高，局勢總會被控制住。」

「且這世界如此大如此美好，同一時間不可能只有一個組織想毀滅它。」

終於放下平板，MI6的軍需官伸了個大懶腰，瞪向隔壁的長官，「該死的007又弄丟一堆配備，做得越浪漫越不敷成本。」

忽視抱怨，那位小小的公務員回問：「那隻爆破筆被弄丟了？」

「對，」Q看著對面的梅林，忍不住嘆氣：「毀了合作的作品，很抱歉。」

「不，我不介意，」沒停下飛快打字的手，金士曼的魔法師氣定神閒，「代我向00探員問好，恭賀完成任務，且上次提到的袖扣開鎖器已有初步構想。」

「了解，隱形眼鏡追蹤器我們和IMF也有新改良，不試試？」粗暴地在平板打完最後幾字，最終Q拔下耳內的通訊器，塞入口袋。

「不了，某些層面金士曼仍忠於傳統。」梅林將方才對話與先前資料整理結果投放到螢幕上，又拉開另一個視窗畫面問：「對外的解釋？」

「范倫坦。群眾洗腦是他的計策，引爆人腦煙火亦由他所為。」將剩餘的茶水飲盡，邁可羅夫特神色自若，「至於每個故事的英雄，我方會於不洩漏貴單位的情況下，歸功於哈利‧哈特先生。」

「哈利不會接受！」

聽到男人的名字，長桌最末端的（候補）騎士反射性叫道。

那間貼滿報紙頭版的書房，筆電前卸下眼鏡揉著眉間的男人，鮮活地映入伊格西思緒，他難以想像將於仍充斥彼此爭吵回聲的空房內，貼上印有男人名字的……不，這太不哈利了。

「等等，你們是不是誤會了什麼？」舉起雙手，打斷即將沸騰的場面，眾人原本停留在棕髮青年的目光齊齊刷向端坐於位上的布蘭特。

「加拉哈德還活著，雖受了點傷但已脫離險境，現在跟伊森他們在一起。」既疲憊又煩躁地揉著太陽穴，「呃……我知道應該更早講，但我們那邊的通訊部分因依賴范倫坦的設施而出了些狀況……啊，等等……」

尚未解釋完畢，IMF的首席參謀便被迫不及待的青年拉離會議室，而梅林在點頭表示先離席的歉意後，也邁開步伐跟了上去。

被遺留在會議室的四人，互望一眼，爾後輕笑起來。

「難怪班吉沒跟來，」Q恍然大悟，「這次終於可以用面具了，對吧。」

「看來仍需磨練。」縱使皺起眉抱怨，但身旁的蘿西能從上揚的語調聽出帕西弗的好心情。

「別太苛刻，畢竟對象是加拉哈德。」終於放下對伊格西不正常行為的憂心，她側過頭看向自己的舉薦人，「接下來也交給加拉哈德處理吧。」

「而我方拭目以待。」又替自己斟了杯茶，邁可羅夫特決定邁向今日第三塊小蛋糕。

畢竟，世界和平，一往如昔。

再好也不過了。

\---  
Fin.


End file.
